Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood
In Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood, the Ghostbusters are called to rid sweet old Mrs. Roger's house of ghosts, but the granny isn't what she seems and Janine could be facing a demon in the headquarters...alone!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Wat Precious Book Bat Furnace Monster Two Stone Lions Demon in Picture Dresser Ghosts Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Containment Unit Tobin's Spirit Guide Locations Long Island Firehouse Mrs. Roger's House Plot An empty lot in a neighborhood overlooking the Statue of Liberty was suddenly occupied by a house the next morning. At the Firehouse, everyone was completely bored. There wasn't a call all week. Winston declared the Ghostbusters were too good and they caught everything. Egon agreed. The phone rang and everyone jumped to answer it. Janine revealed it was just her sister calling to give her a casserole recipe. The phone rang again. Ecto-1 departed but it was a haunted house. Peter was not as excited. The last five haunted houses were false emergencies. Winston was more optimistic. The address was 1313 13th Street. The P.K.E. Meter noted definite spectral activity and a major psychic force inside. The Meter heated up and shorted out. Mrs. Rogers answered the door with her pet canary in a cage. As the Ghostbusters entered, a closet glows. Peter told Ray to drive Rogers back to headquarters for her own safety. Peter then went to his favorite part, writing up the bill. A demonic entity made faces at Winston. Haunted kitchenware reverted to normal when Egon entered the room. A door opened up and a voice said, "Wat." Peter was soon sucked in. Egon consulted a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide and revealed Wat was the name of a dominant force in the underworld, the leader of a legion of demons, and planned to invade and conquer the living world. Back at the Firehouse, Janine gave Mrs. Rogers a tour. Slimer eyed some cookies but was terrified by Rogers' canary. Precious morphed into a monstrous orange bird and breathed flames at Slimer. Janine showed off the Containment Unit to Rogers and noted its new fail safe protective device. The device required the fingerprints and voice of the immediate staff in order to access the Unit. By immediate staff, Janine clarified only the four Ghostbusters and not her. Mrs. Rogers was deflated by the news. Egon attempted to fix his P.K.E. Meter but it shorted out again. Ray couldn't get through to the others on the radio either. Ray was about to kick open a door but it opened and a large wave of ghosts moved along. After looking in Rogers' bedroom closet and taking readings, the Ghostbusters realized Mrs. Rogers was Wat. The house attacked them, it was all a trap. The furnace creeped toward them. Winston quickly told Ray to drop his Trap. The entity ate it and blew up. The explosion propeled the team back outside. The two lions attacked but Ray trapped them. The Ghostbusters return to the Firehouse and looked around for Wat. Peter got pulled into the bathroom and was possessed by Wat. Peter/Wat and Precious entered the basement and prepared to open the Containment Unit. Janine, Slimer and the other Ghostbusters followed them into the basement. Egon's PKE meter indicated that Peter was possessed by Wat. Luckily, Peter attempted to fight back but Wat was too powerful for Peter to fight off with his willpower alone. Winston, without thinking, grabbed his particle thrower and tried to fire at Wat but everyone stopped Winston. Ray told Winston that they can't blast Wat without harming Peter at the same time. Egon got an idea and told the Ghostbusters to adjust their throwers; one to the electro-metabolic frequency of Peter and the other to Wat's exact frequency, that should pull Peter and Wat apart but if they mess up while doing it, Peter may literally go all to pieces. Precious attempted to stop them but Slimer kicked her aside. Janine tossed a Trap, pulling Precious in. Ray got another ready as Janine restored the Containment Unit to normal. Wat was pulled into a Trap and Peter was saved. At the same time, Mrs. Roger's house collapsed onto itself and was sucked into a chest. The chest then blew up and inverted itself. Peter declared he had it with haunted houses and was annoyed his hair was messed up. Slimer tried to help and slimed it. Peter was infuriated and chased Slimer around. The other Ghostbusters declared everything was back to normal. Quotes *Peter: (tries to flatten his hair down and fails)"See? I can't go out in public like this! My life is ruined!" (Slimer sympathizes with Peter, then gets an idea and butt-stomps on Peter's head, sliming his hair. Peter gets POed) Winston: "Hahaha! There you go, Peter! Lookin' good!" Ray: (Slimer panics as Peter advances on him) "Slimer was only trying to help, Peter!" Peter: (chases Slimer out of the basement) "Come back here, Slimer! When I get my hands on you...!" Egon: "Well, it looks like everything is back to normal." Peter: (chases Slimer through the streets) "SLIMEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!" Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 3, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" (1986). *The title of this episode is a play on "Mister Rogers' Neighborhood," a famous children's television series starring the late Fred Rogers. *This episode is one of seven episodes from the early seasons to be re-dubbed with Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. It was rebroadcast as part of season four. The second version was not included on the DVD. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *Just like the rest of the episodes of season 1, it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Don't Play Her Game." *Winston is able to build a house of cards. Egon, however, is able to build a CATHEDRAL of cards. *In the Storyboards on the Box Set, Ray throws a "Ecto-Gernade" (misspelled in storyboards) instead of the trap at the Furnace Monster.Rader,Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (1986) (Storyboards p. 134-135). CPT Holdings, Inc. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Ray and Peter's file photos are from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Peter's possessed design is visually based on when he was possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *On page 6 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, in panel 5, Egon of 68-R modifies his thrower with a red handled screwdriver like at the end of "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 tells the story of the Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters of Dimension 50-S encountering Wat. There are several differences and a few similarities. **Mrs. Rogers House ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it appears overnight. ***In IDW 20/20, it appears during the day. **The call ***In The Real Ghostbusters, they are desperate for a case. ***In IDW 20/20, they are too tired for a new case. **Precious ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it was a ghost who served Wat. ***In IDW 20/20, it was just a yellow canary. **Wat's partial form ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it is used in the Firehouse basement. ***In IDW 20/20, it is used after it is blown up in Mrs. Roger's House. **The house's end ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it is violently sucked into a chest at the end. ***In IDW 20/20, it vanishes early on after Wat hides on Alan's suit. **Containment Unit ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it is secured. ***In IDW 20/20, it is secured. **Wat hides ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it hides on the third floor. ***In IDW 20/20, it hides on Alan's flight suit. **Wat wants ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it wanted to pull an army out of the Containment Unit. ***In IDW 20/20, it wanted to pull an army out of the Containment Unit. **Where ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Wat appears south on Long Island. ***In IDW 20/20, Wat appears north on Bayside, Queens. **Who scans ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Egon takes initial readings but his meter overheats. ***In IDW 20/20, Gabriel takes initial readings. **The books ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Egon goes through a Tobin's Spirit Guide. ***In IDW 20/20, the junior team goes through an occult collection of books. **Ghosts in the house ***In The Real Ghostbusters, the team goes through several ghosts in Mrs. Roger's House. ***In IDW 20/20, the team confronts Wat right away in Mrs. Roger's House. **Statue of Liberty ***In The Real Ghostbusters, it appears at the start of the episode. ***In IDW 20/20, it appears at the end of the comic. **Front door ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Wat answers. ***In IDW 20/20, Alan barges in. **Kicking door ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Ray kicks and misses. ***In IDW 20/20, Alan kicks the door in. **Wat in Firehouse ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Wat gets to the basement. ***In IDW 20/20, the lowest Wat gets is the first floor. **Big explosion ***In The Real Ghostbusters, the furnace in Mrs. Roger's House is blown up. ***In IDW 20/20, Wat is blown up in Mrs. Roger's House. **Possession ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Wat possesses Peter. ***In IDW 20/20, Wat kidnaps Egon. **Who Traps ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Ray traps Wat. ***In IDW 20/20, Gabriel traps Wat. **Trapped ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Wat is separated from Peter and trapped. ***In IDW 20/20, Wat is trapped with a powered up Trap. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:003-01.png Image:003-02.png Image:003-03.png Image:003-04.png Image:003-05.png Image:003-06.png Image:003-07.png Image:003-08.png Image:003-09.png Image:003-10.png Image:003-11.png Image:003-12.png Image:003-13.png Image:003-14.png Image:003-15.png Image:003-16.png Collages and Edits GhostbustersinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsRogershouseinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PKEmeterinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsRogerinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MrsRogershousekitcheninMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentunitinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WatinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsTwoStoneLionsinMrsRogersNeighborhoodepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc09.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode003.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode003Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode003Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode